Phase 1/World 2/2-3
* Conclusion for chance to go to boss node: ** 37.5% chance if fleet doesn't contain CV(L) or AV ** 42.5% chance if fleet contains CV(L) ** 59.5% chance if fleet contains AV Tips After leveling submarines to about level 10 and modernizing them to 4-5 stars, you can use them to grind 2-3 for some Daily and Weekly quests while picking up resources. (A tactic most admirals call "Orel Cruising".) 1. A fleet which contains at least 3 submarines is recommended. The more submarines you use, the easier the map will be. 2. Submarines with high luck should be placed at the bottom of the fleet list to increase their chance of performing cut-in attacks on the stronger enemies during night battles. Doing this can help you achieve an A or S rank victory, especially if you have to fight the enemy fleet located at node G. 3. Submarines should be fully modernized (at least fully upgraded torpedo attack and armor) and non-remodeled because non-remodeled submarines have shorter repair time and consume very few resources when resupply (especially ammo). Please note that compared to a non-remodeled submarine, a remodeled sub will take twice the amount of time to repair. requires twice amount of time to repair than SS* *This does not include , or as they do not remodel into SSVs. However, their increased health means a longer repair time should they take more damage. 4. This method does not guarantee victory every time, especially if you hit the boss node and have an unlucky run. Trivia Quests B14 OR B19 AND B17 can be done at the same time. 1 boss for 2 quests. You can mix B20 with B17, however it is not recommended due to the lack of firepower. Enemy patterns }} |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class |Light Cruiser To-Class |Light Cruiser He-Class |Destroyer Ha-Class |Destroyer Ha-Class |- |B |Normal | |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser To-Class |Light Cruiser Ho-Class |Light Cruiser Ho-Class |Destroyer I-Class |Destroyer I-Class |- |B |Normal | |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class |Light Cruiser To-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser He-Class |Destroyer Ro-Class |Destroyer Ro-Class |- |B |Normal | |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser To-Class |Light Cruiser Ho-Class |Light Cruiser Ho-Class |Destroyer I-Class |Destroyer I-Class }} |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser To-Class |Light Cruiser Ho-Class |Light Cruiser Ho-Class |Destroyer I-Class |Destroyer I-Class |- |C |Normal | |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class |Light Cruiser To-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser He-Class |Destroyer Ro-Class |Destroyer Ro-Class |- |C |Normal | |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class |Light Cruiser To-Class |Light Cruiser He-Class |Destroyer Ha-Class |Destroyer Ha-Class }} |Standard Carrier Wo-Class |Battleship Ru-Class |Light Carrier Nu-Class |Light Carrier Nu-Class |Transport Ship Wa-Class |Transport Ship Wa-Class |- |F |Normal | |Battleship Ru-Class |Light Carrier Nu-Class |Light Carrier Nu-Class |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class |Transport Ship Wa-Class |Transport Ship Wa-Class |- |F |Normal | |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class |Light Carrier Nu-Class |Light Carrier Nu-Class |Light Cruiser He-Class |Transport Ship Wa-Class |Transport Ship Wa-Class }} |Battleship Ru-Class/Elite |Battleship Ru-Class |Standard Carrier Wo-Class |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class |Light Cruiser He-Class |Light Cruiser He-Class |- |G |Boss | |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Elite |Standard Carrier Wo-Class |Battleship Ru-Class |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class |Destroyer Ni-Class |- |G |Boss | |Battleship Ru-Class |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Standard Carrier Wo-Class |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class |Light Cruiser To-Class }} |Standard Carrier Wo-Class |Battleship Ru-Class |Light Carrier Nu-Class |Light Carrier Nu-Class |Transport Ship Wa-Class |Transport Ship Wa-Class |- |H |Normal | |Battleship Ru-Class |Light Carrier Nu-Class |Light Carrier Nu-Class |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class |Transport Ship Wa-Class |Transport Ship Wa-Class |- |H |Normal | |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class |Light Carrier Nu-Class |Light Carrier Nu-Class |Light Cruiser He-Class |Transport Ship Wa-Class |Transport Ship Wa-Class }} |Standard Carrier Wo-Class |Battleship Ru-Class |Light Carrier Nu-Class |Light Carrier Nu-Class |Transport Ship Wa-Class |Transport Ship Wa-Class |- |K |Normal | |Battleship Ru-Class |Light Carrier Nu-Class |Light Carrier Nu-Class |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class |Transport Ship Wa-Class |Transport Ship Wa-Class |- |K |Normal | |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class |Light Carrier Nu-Class |Light Carrier Nu-Class |Light Cruiser He-Class |Transport Ship Wa-Class |Transport Ship Wa-Class }} Drop list